


The Wolves of Magi

by mortythesociopath



Series: Wolves [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortythesociopath/pseuds/mortythesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where the characters of magi are wolves, much sinja fluffy things, mild angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! first fic I've ever written, posted to fanfic first, just transferring to here... anyways, me and the crazies in my head hope you enjoy! Sorry the first few chapters are pretty short - they were kind of spur of the moment kind of things, but I promise they're getting longer! forgive any typos and let me know what you think! Disclaimers: I own nothing!

Beginnings

Once, a long, long time ago, there was a handsome young wolf pup named Sinbad. He was known to have had many, many adventures with his small and ragtag pack of venturous wolves (plus one crazy dragon). Don’t even ask how that happened, honestly the amethyst wolf couldn’t explain it if he tried… Sin and his pack were all the best of friends, and before long they became one of the fiercest and well known packs in all the land. But one of his friends in particular was Sin's absolute favorite, one of the youngest in his pack, with a coat of pure white and burning grey/green eyes. The young wolf’s name was Ja'far. And Sin was totally, irrevocably in love with him. However he didn't know if the other wolf shared his feelings - and even if he did, Sin knew they could never be together. The other packs in the land would never respect Sin’s decision as an Alpha to mate the white wolf - he was meant to take a female mate and carry on the legacy of his pack, probably, and preferably, a female of another pack to bring peace to the many warring clans all around the land (possibly, he thought with a scowl, the ridiculous pink daughter of the Kou pack from across the great divide). 

Sin gruffed and turned back to his group. It wasn't like his pack was exactly traditional.... There was a giant green dragon with them for god’s sake. Maybe he could warp just this one little rule to his own benefit. Who could it hurt after all? Tossing his pride as Alpha off to the side, Sin bravely marched up to the smaller wolf, almost choking on his fear of rejection. The white wolf was his assassin and chief general after all, if Sin pissed him off too much he could very well kill him. Sin didn't think it would go that far, but it's always best to be cautious. 

"Ja'far?" He asked gently, bumping the smaller wolf with his nose in greeting. 

"Yes, Sin?"

Here goes nothing, the big purple wolf thought, his golden eyes burning with longing and affection. "Would you do me the honor of being my... Well my mate?" He asked, looking the white wolf in his steely eyes before lowering his head in shame, thinking the other would reject him. He peeked back up from the ground when he heard the strangest sound emanating from the smaller male. Ja'far was laughing. 

"Took you long enough, you great purple fool." he chuckled, before giving his Alpha's muzzle a gentle lick.


	2. Play with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin is bored and wants to play - Ja'far is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more, apologies for short chapters - they do get longer, I promise - bear with.

Play with Me

Sin rolled over with a great gawuffing sigh and grinned down at the smaller wolf tucked into the tangle of his limbs. It had been two moons since he'd asked for Ja'far's companionship, and the world hadn't fallen apart yet. See, he thought, sometimes even Alpha's can have happiness. The rest of the pack seemed relieved and even excited that Sin had finally asked. The blue female, Yam, had even teased him for taking his sweet time. He'd growled and told her to get back to the white and tan warrior fool she'd claimed as her mate. The two of them had laughed as the fool in question had told him to get on to the den with his new mate. Sin had blushed and turned to his handsome mate, nuzzling into the soft fur of his shoulder to calm the taunt hackles that embarrassment had raised. 

"Come Ja'far." He said gently, giving a tug at the smaller male's ear to direct him to their cave.   
It was after another such long night, similar to that first, that sin now awoke, still unaccustomed to the sight of the gorgeous snowy fur entangled with his own amethyst. This is a good life. He smiled sleepily and went to rouse his mate from his slumber with a succession of gentle nips. 

"C'mon Ja'far, let's play!" He whined. 

"Insomniatic, impossible fool." The white wolf grumbled and glared sleepily at the Alpha now behaving like an untrained pup at his side. 

"Don't be grumpy Ja'far. I missed you is all."

"We were never apart! We were asleep, you insufferable pup!" He growled, before softening at his Alpha’s pained expression. "Fine." He sighed, with a gentle nudge to the others muzzle he rolled to his feet. He never knew it could be so much work - or, he grudgingly admitted, so much fun - to be mated to his Alpha, his Love, his King.


	3. Hunting

It was midnight and Ja'far had promised they could hunt together by the light of the full moon. It was going to be glorious. Sin could feel his violet fur standing on end in anticipation, the blood surging through his veins in one rapid, wild pulse, waiting, just waiting for the chance to pounce, to howl, to hunt. But then the other male had fallen asleep. And here's the thing.... Sin knew he shouldn't wake the white wolf. Ja'far got too little sleep as it was, and had night terrors constantly. Sin knew he should let him sleep while he had the chance... And he looked so cute curled up in a little fluffy snowball in the middle of the den. But.... Sin really wanted to go hunting. Especially with Ja'far, who made the entire process seem so effortless and graceful. Sin was a powerhouse, deadly in every way, but he looked like a bumbling pup in comparison to Ja'far's lithe, lethal grace. He huffed in frustration and flopped to the dirt, surrounding his muzzle with his huge amethyst paws as his golden amber eyes took in the sleeping form of his mate. To wake him, or not? Sin whined. He wondered if Masrur would know how to handle this? The huge red male was Ja'far's closest friend... Surely he would know. No. Sin refused to ask for help on how to handle his mate. He was his mate. Sin should be the one who knows him best, and he is. 

Sin had just gotten up to leave the den, and leave his lover sleeping - for just a little while longer, after all the best hunting was later in the night - when his question was answered for him by a sleepy huff. 

"Sin? What time is it? Were you watching me sleep?" Sin grinned, his eyes burning like sunlight in the darkness of the cave, and nuzzled the white wolf, making his steely eyes flash moonlit silver in surprise. 

"Hunt with me?" He whined softly, nipping at Ja'far's ear just to hear his pleased, albeit sleepy, grumble.

"Of course, my king." The smaller wolf yawned, rolling up gracefully to tackle his violet lover. "Sin, let's go, the night awaits!" He howled, suddenly energized, and raced outside into the starlight.


	4. Anticipation

Today was it, the day he announced his choice in mate to the rest of the clans. Sin was nervous. He knew he couldn't expect the others to be as accepting as his pack had been. It had been 5 moons since he made his choice. And he didn't regret it for an instant - nor could he imagine ever taking it back now. He had thought he was in love with the smaller white wolf all those moons ago - that emotion pales in comparison to the burning all-encompassing feeling he had now. He realized that the feeling had been building ever since Ja’far first joined the pack all those years ago… The smaller male never failed to surprise him, and every move he made just made him all the more dear in the Alpha’s eyes. If the others didn't accept his choice - Sin was convinced he'd have to go to war. He didn't want to fight. War was useless, and messy, and generally hurt far more people than it helped. But if anyone in the land was worth fighting for - it was his Ja'far. Sin paced the rocky outcropping above his den. Waiting for the time to go to the clan meeting place and stake his claim - for love, just love. 

"Sin, calm down. You're driving me insane." Ja'far quipped from below. "It's going to be fine. Even if they don't accept, we still have each other, and we still have our pack. They love you Sin, they'd follow you to hell if you asked. As would I." Sin turned his worried amber eyes on his mate and managed a small smile. What Ja'far said was true. He knew it to be, just as his pack knew he'd do anything for them. They were a tight knit bunch, that's how it'd always worked. And he supposed he could always just have Drakon threaten to torch anyone who tried to start trouble.... Well. That was probably a bad idea. He leaped down from the rock to nuzzle into his mates soft shoulder, drawing comfort from the warmth and closeness of the one he loved most. 

"I know that, Ja'far. I'm just worried is all.” He sighed. The noonday sun was high - time to meet the packs. "Come with me?" He asked his snowy companion. 

"I'll follow you anywhere, my king." Came the warm reply. Sin told Drakon to look after the pack while the two were gone, hoping that if anything were to happen, the dragon could care for his ragtag family. With that the two bounded off to meet their fate. Their violet and snowy white fur fading in the distance as their pack looked on, in love, in courage, and in anticipation.


	5. The Council

Sin and Ja'far trotted warily into the council meadow, spotting the entire council already in place but for the Kou pack. Sin figured their crazy Mage was probably holding them up with his antics again. The pink wolves never went anywhere without the obsidian pup. Right on cue the crimson eyed youth in question trotted into the clearing, followed by his two red-violet haired companions, the eldest of the Kou siblings, En and Mei. 

"Now that we're all here, the council can be called to order." The eldest member of the council, the blonde Mage Yunan, called once they'd all taken their seats around the council rock. "Would Sinbad of the Sindria pack please stand? I believe you have an announcement for the clans?" Here it was, the moment of truth. Sin took a deep breath and looked to his snowy companion, who lowered his head encouragingly. He stood and proudly faced the group of Alpha wolves around the circle.

"I have come to announce that I've chosen my mate." He called, his voice calm and steady, radiating all the power that was his right as an Alpha. The gathering shifted about, all searching for this chosen mate of their young member, no one seemed out of place, and there was no one new present... the only female in sight was the Mage of the Reim pack, Scheherazade. "I ask you all to keep open minds and accept this please, as it is. I've made my decision with love, only love in my heart and on my mind. Love for my chosen mate, and love for my pack. I ask only that you all take my decision as an act of love and as one of peace." Sin continued, trying to win the council to his side before telling them his decision. 

"Get on with it!" The crimson eyed pup grumbled, his obsidian fur bristling, clearly too hyperactive and impatient for the serious meeting. Sin clamped down a growl; showing his irritation to the council was not going to help his cause.

"With this in mind, I introduce you all to my chosen mate, the white wolf, Ja'far of Sindria." Sin heard the collective gasp of his audience as he warily moved back to his mate’s side. 

"Sinbad, you can't be serious." En, the eldest Kou growled, leaping to his feet in shock. "You know an Alpha cannot mate for love - only for the good of the pack!" Sin figured Kou would be the biggest opposition to his choice, as he was meant to usher in the peace between their packs by mating their youngest daughter. He guessed that peace would just have to come about some other way.

"Kouen, please. Hear me out. I have only the good of my pack in mind, and the happiness of your dear sister. I do care for her, but she could never be happy with me; she would never feel more than sisterly affection from me. My heart belongs to Ja'far. If any present believe I am no longer fit to lead my pack, they need simply say so. I will accept their right to combat for the position of Alpha of the Sindria pack." He growled his challenge before sitting back at the side of his chosen mate. Ja'far bumped his shoulder in agreement and affection as the council exploded into uproar. One voice rising above the others as Yunan called for silence. 

"If Sinbad has made his choice for love, and no wolf objects this claim to be the truest of his heart, I say let his choice stand. No one should have to fight a war for love. If Sindria supports their Alpha’s choice, the council will recognize his mate as legitimate." Yunan commanded, the power in his wise voice as evident as the twinkle in his green eyes. And with that the council fell silent. The only opposition emanating from the Kou side, but even they must respect the will of the council. Koumei, the younger of the two Kou's present made his way over and bowed to the amethyst wolf's feet. 

"Merry meet Sinbad. Congratulations on finding your mate. I can only hope that one day En might do the same." The smaller wolf smiled, looking into the amber eyes of the Alpha, as well as the emotional silver of his mate, before spinning around with a wag of his tail, and heading back to his brother’s side. Maybe even Kou can make a change for love.


	6. The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This one's in Ja'far's POV for a change, sorry it's still pretty short... hope you like!

Ja'far grinned up at his alpha from his place on the ground. He couldn't believe Sin had actually stood up to the council, and even dissed the Kou clan for him. Him, lowly little Ja'far. Crazy assassin Ja'far. He couldn't believe his luck in finding such a wolf to love. He thought he'd been lucky to be accepted into the fold of Sin's pack, to make it to a high rank, to be accepted as the gorgeous violet wolf's friend. He could've never dreamed his affections for the amber eyed Alpha would be returned. But returned they were, in the most amazing of ways. Ja'far was ridiculously content to lie beneath his Alpha, and gaze lovingly into those sunlit eyes. It terrified him. He was a deadly assassin; shouldn't Sin be more cautious around him? Not so trusting as to cuddle up with him at night and fall asleep with the smaller white wolf wrapped in his paws. He loved him. He cherished him. He would do anything to protect him. Ja'far would gladly die for his Alpha. Though he hoped it wouldn't come to that, he'd much rather live with him. Ja'far sat up and butted his head against Sin's furry purple shoulder. 

"Sin?" He prompted gently. Sin hummed a reply as he nuzzled the smaller wolfs muzzle. "Sin, I love you. I want to be here with you forever. Please don't ever leave." Sin looked up in surprise to meet the silver, shining eyes of his mate. 

"Ja'far, of course. I love you too. I could never leave you." Ja'far smiled back at his king, not thinking he actually understood the question. Ja'far wasn't asking his king not to leave him for another. For some reason he trusted the violet wolf not to do that, after all wolves mated for life. What he was asking was for his Alpha not to die, at least, not before the white assassin himself had left this world for the one beyond - that way he could make even the next land safe for the one he loved. 

Regardless, Ja'far was done worrying for one night. He smiled and sunk into a playful crouch, barking a challenge to his Alpha. "Come on, come get me." He grinned, before dancing around the larger wolf with all the grace and beauty that Sin so admired in him.


	7. The Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! so my chapters are getting longer now! Yay! I've also started switching POV's, so enjoy!

Ja’far

It had been days now since the council meeting that had decided their fate. And Sinbad still hadn't stopped smiling. Honestly, Ja’far thought, he looked like that same ridiculous pup that the white wolf had met all those years ago. Good to know some things never changed. Though, it might be better if some things did. 

Put simply, the assassin was worried. Word had come through earlier that day that Kou wanted to have a meeting. They didn't say of what sort. It could be anything from throwing the happy couple a party to declaring war. Ja’far sincerely hoped for the former, but he had a sinking suspicion that the later was far more likely. Maybe not though, he mused, thinking back on the surprising actions of the younger pink wolf at the council meeting. Maybe this gathering would be the first step towards a long awaited peace between the two rival packs. After all, surely things in Kou had to be better now that that evil bitch Gyokuen was gone. At a previous meeting En had assured everyone that the red pack had nothing to do with the evil of Al Thamen anymore now that she was no longer involved. Even the crazy obsidian pup seemed tamer since the old hag was gone and the bloodthirsty mages were leaving him alone. Though you never could tell with the crimson eyed mage, he tended to be... unpredictable. No matter, either way the pink wolves were coming. Today. 

Ja’far sighed and looked up to where Sin was horsing around with Sharrkan and Masrur, blissfully unaware - or uncaring - of what this meeting could entail. He sighed again. 

"Ja’far please stop moping. You've sighed ten times in the last few minutes. It'll be fine. I'm sure Kou just wants to talk." Yam growled gently, grinning at the white wolf. He took a deep breath and smiled back, she was right; it would do him no good to stress about it. He stood and shook the dust from his snowy coat before jumping into the fray with his king.

"Don't you two know better than to gang up on him? You know he's a useless fighter in anything but one-on-one." Ja’far quipped with a grin at his mate as he deftly flicked the white and tan wolf from the Alpha's back.

"Ja’far, that hurts you know. Have a little more faith in your Alpha." Sin whined.

"I have all faith in you my love. You're a brilliant warrior. But you are weak against multiple assailants. But it matters not, because that's where I come in." The steely eyed wolf fixed the amethyst with a wicked grin before gently licking his muzzle and spinning around to tackle both of the larger wolves in one move. He grinned and sat back on his haunches, watching as the huge red wolf tried to untangle his limbs from the smaller tan, only to wind up comically bashing their heads together instead. Sin chuckled and sank down beside his mate, brushing his head against the assassin’s taunt shoulder. 

"You've got to show me how you do that." 

"Later, my love." The white wolf leaned into the warm body at his side, drawing comfort from the simple presence of his mate. Masrur finally managed to get his legs free and now the two warriors were circling one another in mock battle. Ja’far smiled. No matter what happened when Kou arrived, he was convinced. This was a good life, he loved this pack, he loved his mate - and he was determined to keep them, regardless of what that could require.

 

It was time. They were coming. Ja’far was going to pass out. Or snap his fangs around someone’s neck. He wasn’t sure yet. He never used to care this much, back when he worked for the Al Thamen pack. Back then it was kill or be killed, simple as that. Now there was all this politics and morals and damned caring. It would be easier if he didn’t care. But he did, oh, how he did. He loved that ridiculous purple Alpha more than life itself. It was terrifying, and more than that exhilarating. The feeling of this love was so much better than anything he’d ever felt before – he’d do anything not to lose it. Anything. 

 

Sinbad

It was time. The Kou pack would be arriving any second. Ja’far was secretly panicking. Sin could tell, but he didn’t say anything as he knew that the white wolf was making a valiant effort to hide his worry – just for him. It was sweet – in that “I really wish you wouldn’t” kind of way. But that was how his steely eyed mate functioned – and Sin accepted that. So the violet wolf did nothing other than butt his shoulder against the taunt form of his mate in comfort and support. Honestly, he was worried too, but he knew his carefree façade was probably the only thing keeping Ja’far and the rest of his pack sane. He knew there were few things that could bring the Kou pack all the way out to Sindria – and none of them pleasant. Not unless the pack really had changed since the death of their evil former ruler and apparent break from Al Thamen. Sin still didn’t know if he trusted that. He knew from experience that breaking from the ruthless pack was far more difficult than it seemed. It had taken his Ja’far years to finally feel free of them. Regardless, there was no time to fret about it now – they were here. 

Led by Kouen, four of the pink wolves entered the clearing, alongside the indigo female Hakuei and the ever present obsidian pup Judar. Sin took a deep breath. Here we go.

“Merry meet wolves of Kou and welcome to our territory.” Sin announced loudly, and trotted over to greet the newcomers with Ja’far and Masrur on his flanks. He bowed his head to the pink Alpha in a sign of respect, nodding in turn to the rest. En paused to repeat this gesture before replying.

“Merry meet wolves of Sindria. We are honored to enter your lands this day.” With the formal greetings out of the way everyone relaxed slightly – if the formalities went off without a hitch, usually the gathering would as well. Even if Kou had come to declare war, no one would die today. 

“Might I ask why you have decided to grace our lands with your presence?” The amethyst asked calmly to the pink leader. 

“We have come to formally congratulate the Sindria pack on their Alpha’s choice of mate – we wish you all the best in your lives together – and to request your assistance.” Hakuei announced, coming forward to stand by En. Assistance? This was news; what could the Kou wolves need from Sindria? 

“Thank you.” Sin grinned at the female. “What can Sindria do for Kou?” He asked, before motioning the group to move to the center of the clearing to sit and discuss the situation.

“You all know my little brother Hakuryuu, yes?” The indigo female asked upon sitting, glancing around the circle at all of the wolves present from Sindria. They all nodded – of course they knew him – he’d spent a lot of time in Sindria alongside the young blonde Alpha, Alibaba, and his blue mage Aladdin and the young red female Morgiana. He was a troubled pup when he’d came to their lands, but Sin thought the young wolf had grown quite a bit during his time in Sindria – what could he have done now?

“Hakuryuu has gone rogue. He’s threatening the entire Kou line. He has to be stopped, or the whole realm will be next. He’s lost his mind – fallen completely.” Kouen cut in, his harsh tone leaving no room for argument – or question. The guy took being an Alpha just a little too seriously, Sin thought. Though, if it was true that the young indigo had fallen into depravity, they could all be in for seriously bad times ahead, Sin thought with a glance to the only other he knew that had fully taken the plunge into insanity – the black mage Judar. “We’ve come to ask for Sindria’s aid in bringing the rogue wolf to justice – will you help us?”

“If what you say is true and the pup has truly fallen – it seems we don’t have a choice. Sindria will stand.” 

There it was. It looked like they were going to war.


	8. Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random POV time! Because let's be honest, we all love Sin and Ja'far, but everybody else needs some lovin' too.

Kouen

En was getting to be extremely frustrated with his pack’s inability to find the burned pup Hakuryuu. Even with the new alliance with Sinbad’s pack, no one could find the rebellious whelp. Needless to say when the onyx mage turned up with his ridiculous attitude – En was in no mood to deal with his shit.

“What do you want Judar?” He snapped testily.

“Ouch, En, you hurt my feelings; is that any way to treat your old buddy Judar?” The crimson eye wolf smirked. En snarled in response. “Fine, fine. I just thought I’d let you know that the search is still proving fruitless, and I’m heading out to find our dear friend Hakuryuu – since clearly none of your trackers know him well enough to do so.”

“Judar if you mean to tell me that you’ve known where he was this entire time I swear – I will kill you.”

“No, no, of course not, En.” The black wolf grinned – slowly circling the Alpha to flick his tail across his face. “I only mean that I’m the one who knows him best – and thusly it may prove… easier… for me to find him.”

“And you’re only offering to do so now?” the ruby Alpha growled deep in his throat.

“What fun would the game be if it was over before it began?” Of course this psychopath would think that war was a game. The pup was okay in his youth – sweet even – but that was before Al Thamen tortured him – or whatever it was that they did – and sent his mind on a one way trip to hell. Though, the crazy pup did have a point – who better to find his fallen sibling than the fallen mage?

“Fine, Judar, just go, will you – and stop annoying me. Take Mei or Kougyoku with you.”

"Of course, My King.” Judar smirked, his crimson eyes flashing as he sank into a bow. 

“Oh, and En?” He added over his shoulder on the way out of the den. “The Fanalis Pack is coming.” En growled – prompting the pup to high tail it out of there. 

The Fanalis Pack? They still existed? The only red wolves he knew of were Masrur – the giant friend of Sinbad’s – and Morgiana – the young female who accompanied Alibaba. He’d heard rumor that a pack of red warriors still roamed the lands, but he’d never met anyone who’d actually seen them – who had reliable information. There was the blue Mage Aladdin who claimed to have battled them in the war between the Leam and Mangnostat, but the pup had been nearly delirious afterward – so who knew how reliable his account of the day was? Moreover, how did Judar know they were coming? No, not how, how long had he known? The pink Alpha growled. Damn Magi, he hoped he’d made the right decision in trusting him after the fall of Al Thamen. Oh well, it was too late to regret the decision now – if something went wrong he’d have to deal with it – that was what a good Alpha did. He sighed. Time to prepare his family for this new surprise – and he hoped against hope that the Fanalis would be there for friendly means. He wondered absently if he should send word to Sinbad – but thought better of it – best to see what they wanted first.

 

Sinbad

How hard could it be to track down an indigo wolf with burn scars all over his body? Honestly, it wasn’t like there were that many of them around. He growled as he paced around the clearing – it was obvious that his agitation was beginning to get to his mate – but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He felt responsible for these lands as an Alpha – he could only imagine how Kouen must feel as the Alpha in charge of this particular infuriating rouge. He couldn’t take this waiting – maybe he should send for the blue Magi who accompanied the young Alpha Alibaba? Surely there was something the pup could do that would be better than this. After all, the indigo had been friends with the blonde wolf for a while, surely something could be done.

“Dammit, Sin will you stop pacing? You’re driving me insane.” The white wolf growled, coming to stand before his mate and block the path he’d been wearing into the soft earth of the clearing. 

“Sorry Ja’far, I’m worried is all. What if the pup starts actually causing harm rather than simply threatening it? What if we don’t find him in time to stop him doing something really awful?” The violet Alpha whined, nuzzling into his mate’s soft shoulder.

“It will be fine, love. They’ll find him and we’ll take care of it. If he does do something it can be dealt with. There is no damage he can do that will be irreparable.” Ja’far sighed, smiling slightly at his mate’s worried stance. It never ceased to impress him, the level at which the amethyst wolf cared for his pack – he truly was a great king. Ja’far was continually happy to serve the ridiculous wolf, after all – it was Sin and his ideals that had saved Ja’far from a life of horror serving as the assassin of Al Thamen. 

“Irreparable to the pack, maybe not – but what if he harms the innocents in our care? As Alpha, I cannot allow any of those under my stead to come to harm. You know as well as I do Ja’far that the only thing war is good for is creating orphans and widows.” Sin growled, his hackles raised at the thought that any of the pups in his care could soon be missing their families. The snowy wolf bumped his shoulder – instantly calming him. He sighed and laid down at his mate’s feet, accepting that there was nothing he could do until the indigo pup was found. Ja’far smiled and joined his king on the ground, gently licking his amethyst muzzle before curling into the larger wolf’s side. With his steely eyed mate by his side Sinbad closed his own eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More random POV's for your viewing pleasure - also this chapter you meet my OC, Zablila!

Muu

The Fanalis Alpha glared up into the bright sunlight at his pack member and good friend. The crazy warrior had bested him – and he knew it too. Muu could see it in his garish smile – made worse by the awful Glasgow scar on his left cheek. It was a good thing they’d only been sparring – or Muu would be the Red Alpha no longer. He grinned and rolled up from his place on the ground.

“Not bad, Roh.” He smirked, “Keep that up and you might actually beat me someday.” 

“Someday!” The larger wolf grinned. “I could best you now and you know it! I just don’t want the responsibility!”

“If he ever truly beats you brother, I’ll have to kill you both. I couldn’t handle this moron as Alpha.” Muu’s sister, Myron, quipped. It was a long standing agreement in the pack that no one mentioned what she and RohRoh couldn’t see. The more they tormented each other the more obvious it became – they really loved each other, hell, he’d even wager that she thought Roh a brother, almost as much as she did him. They simply couldn’t admit it to themselves – let alone one another. Muu thought the two may have even been mates in the future – had the lone female not appeared. The tiny black wolf had joined their pack about a month ago and had seemed to instantly get under the huge wolf’s skin. He almost never saw them apart nowadays. He had to admit their relationship truly entertained him, though only a third of Roh’s size, it was clear that Zablila was in charge. His friend seemed to melt in her paws, switching instantly between the mighty warrior, and a gentle guardian when at her side. 

“Shut up, Myron! You’re just jealous that I’m the only one who can beat your brother!” RohRoh bellowed, turning away from the ruby female to swiftly grin at his smaller mate – who’s violet eyes flashed at the clear challenge in his. Muu grinned, at least their constant bickering kept things interesting. He looked up at the sun once more – tracking its slow progress across the skies.

“Come on pack, let’s move out. If we hurry we should reach Kou by nightfall.” What awaited there, he’d just have to wait and see. 

 

Ja’far

Sin was slowly driving him insane. Seriously. He loved the amethyst wolf to death but he couldn’t take this worrying. He hoped that the trackers found something soon or he didn’t know what would happen. Sin hadn’t closed his amber eyes in days. He might have to kill someone. The snowy wolf couldn’t handle seeing his mate in such a state of concern. He was exhausted just from watching Sin’s pacing. He couldn’t convince him to do anything else though. He’d tried everything; hunting, sparring, bathing in the river, even a few hours of alone time in the den. Nothing was working. Dammit he wished he could do something to console his mate. He loved him too much to watch him like this.

“Sin, love, please. Worrying about it will do us no good. Come love. You’ve not slept in days. Come lie down with me. Or at least talk to me. C’mon my king. Allow me do something for you.”

“Ja’far. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be cruel. I just… he’s been silent for far too long. What could he be plotting?” The larger wolf whined, trotting over to nuzzle his mate’s neck.   
“Come. You’re right. I need something to take my mind off of this ceaseless worry. Are you hungry? Let’s go hunting. Then maybe we can kick Yam and Sharrkan out of the den, eh?”

“Your will is mine, my king.” Ja’far smiled, and turned toward the woods, brushing his tail across his Alpha’s muzzle as he went past in invitation. Glad that Sin was at least attempting to behave normally now. With that taken care of at least Ja’far could focus back on the big picture – he may personally have to do something about the indigo rouge. 

 

Judar

He hated them all. Stupid En and his ambition and mistrust. Stupid Sinbad and his goodie-goodie attitude. Honestly – the violet wolf was halfway gone already, why the hell did he hold on? Sanity is overrated. Depravity on the other hand is quite fun. Crybaby Hakuryuu had finally figured that out it seems. But damn him too for running off and leaving poor Judar here with stupid En. Didn’t he care for him at all? 

The black wolf sighed. No matter. It would be simple enough to track the indigo wolf down by magic. And then the two of them could have some real fun. Though – he did feel kind of weird about leaving Kougyoku behind. Something about the overbearing female made him like her. Stupid Mei for insisting to come along in her place. No matter. He could lose Mei easily, and come back for Kougyoku later – and then everyone he cared about could be together! 

Or! Now there was a thought. What if he played with both sides? War was stupid anyway. But chaos, chaos was fun. He could work with Hakuryuu and stupid En and Sinbad. He could cause maximum damage – which would equal maximum fun. Oh, he couldn’t wait to find the crybaby and start the game! Then once everyone was confused and hateful and nearly fallen themselves because of all the chaos he would cause – Judar could come save them all! Then he bet they’d like him. Wait… what did he care whether or not they liked him? It was no matter to him. The crimson eyed magi cared only for himself and his own entertainment. Everyone knew that. So why did he feel so empty inside at the thought of everyone becoming broken depraved things like himself? 

Oh well, what did he care? 

This was going to be the best game yet.


	10. Missing You

Hinahoho

Everyone was going insane. Slowly. And in turn it was driving him crazy, and making him hungry – but then again, Hinahoho was always, always hungry. It came from being a wolf the size of a freaking mammoth. Honestly – the blue wolf dwarfed everyone else he’d ever met outside of his original pack. but back there he was considered tiny – even many of the females were much larger than he was. It was still quite odd for Hina to be considered so large by everyone in his new pack in Sindria. He did love it here though – it felt like home, especially since his dear mate Rurumu passed away. Damn he missed that wolf. She was beautiful. And she would’ve been able to sort this whole mess out in less than five minutes – he was convinced. After all, the crazy giantess had broken Ja’far of his assassin ways in less than a week; how hard could it be to talk some sense into a runaway Alpha? Hina sighed and rolled over to watch the crazy wolves of his pack play-fight – which actually meant that Ja’far was effortlessly kicking the furry ass of all four contenders coming after him. The blue giant suppressed a chuckle as the small brunette, Spartos, went flying. The snowy wolf was amazing, even after all this time. Hina pitied the fool who would choose to fight him for real. That being said – as Sharrkan and Masrur hit the dust and Sin backed out to circle with a menacing growl, the blue wolf couldn’t resist joining in the mock battle.

Three minutes later – he was on his rump in the dust. But the pristine white wolf had finally broken a sweat! Hina chortled at his accomplishment, where the others together had failed. Ja’far sank to the ground at his side, laughing softly at the giant’s antics.

“Only you, Hina. Only you would think to come barreling toward me like an angered boar only to pull up last second. The others would think it foolish.”

“You can afford to be foolish when you’re as big as I am, seeing me charge at you tends to be a bit of a shock.”

“No joke! I thought you were going to try and squish me!” The smaller laughed.

“Now why would I try and squish my oldest son?”

“Maybe because he’d just thrown your Alpha to the dirt?” Ja’far grinned tauntingly at the amethyst wolf across their faux battlefield. 

“Ja’far I’m hurt. How could you be so glib about tossing your Alpha and mate across a clearing like a helpless pup.”

“My Alpha is lucky that I fully consider him my Alpha – otherwise his position could be in jeopardy.” The silvery-eyed wolf teased, sauntering across the clearing to lick his mate’s muzzle. 

“Gross, get a den you two.” Hina laughed as the two continued their flirtatious game, trotting slowly side-by-side back towards the den in question.

“Rurumu, sweetheart, I sure am missing you.” Hina sighed up at the sky.

 

En

They were here. The Fanalis pack. They actually exist. Mei would be so jealous – the overly studious whelp, he always got excited about crazy things like meeting new races. Unlike Ha who was generally only excited by bloodshed. En loved his younger brothers; but they were sure as hell crazy in their own respects. En trotted to the edge of the clearing to greet the visitors, stopping short just before the one who was clearly the Alpha.

“Merry meet, Fanalis wolves, and welcome to our territory.”

“Merry meet, wolves of Kou, we are honored to enter your lands.” The large ruby colored wolf responded with an easy grin.

“Can I ask what brings you to Kou this day?”

“We bring news of strange happenings from the south, and a wish to share a warm den for the night, before we move on once more come morning.” The Alpha replied. “I am called Muu, this is my sister Myron and my second, RohRoh.”

“I am Kouen, this is my younger brother Kouha.” En smiled amiably before he noticed something strange behind the huge scarred wolf the other alpha called his second. “Judar! You little snake! I thought you were looking for Hakuryuu!” He growled and advanced on the small obsidian pup, only to have the ruby giant block his way.

“I don’t know who you’re referring to, but I’d appreciate it if you’d back off from my mate.” The scarred wolf growled, barely suppressing his rage.

“Roh, calm down. He meant nothing by it.” A lilting feminine voice chimed, as its owner came into view – her violet eyes shining with barely repressed question. “Though I would also like to know who this Judar is, and why you seem to think I am he.”

“My Lady, I apologize for my misstep.” En scrambled, bowing low to the small female. “You look very similar to the Magi of my pack – whom I recently sent on a very important mission.” 

“Well, if you do not mind I would like to speak more of this Judar, but not until after my Alpha has spoken his piece. I am called Zablila, lone wolf of the desert.” 

“Merry meet, Zablila, I would be honored to converse with you. Now, Muu, your pack is welcome to mingle with mine, join me to discuss your news.” En responded smoothly, motioning for the ruby wolf to join him and flicking his younger brother across the nose with his tail as he trotted over to an empty place in the clearing. Muu nodded for his pack to disperse and promptly followed.

 

Zablila

“Roh, come, let us explore their pack!” Zablila growled excitedly, crouching into a playful stance before her giant mate.

“You crazy pup,” he laughed, shoving her over with one massive paw, “where would you like to go, my love?” 

“This way!” She grinned, hopping lithely onto his back and directing him towards a large group of the pink wolves, where she’d seen Kouha drift off to a moment before. She was curious about this pack and their Mage, this… Judar. Could he possibly be? No, she daren’t hope. 

“Dammit, brother, I sure am missing you.” She sighed under her breath before burying her muzzle in her mate’s soft red shoulder.


	11. Problem Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m soooo sorry for the super long hiatus! But I’M BACK BITCHES! And here’s the next little bit of The Wolves of Magi, me and the boys hope you all like! Happy reading!

Hakuryuu

            It had been moons since the indigo youth had ran away from his home pack, determined to make his own way in the world. He was tired of being subservient. His mother was gone, after all, and she was the only reason he had remained tied to the pink wolf pack in the first place. Well, not the only reason, but the major one. The truth was, with Gyokuen gone, presumed dead, Hakuryuu didn’t have a reason to live anymore. His whole existence had been geared toward one thing, gaining strength in order to one day be able to stand against his psychotic mother, and get vengeance for her misdeeds. In truth, the scarred wolf didn’t know what he was doing anymore. All he knew was his reason to live was gone, and hell if he was going to be subservient to her adoptive “family” any longer. Hakuryuu was going to find a way to become an Alpha of his own. After all, it was in his blood.

            He trotted slowly through the clearing, attempting to formulate a plan to build up his strength. He would one day retake the Eastern pack for himself. Kou had taken it from Hakuryuu’s father, and Hakuryuu was going to take it back from him. But first, he had to get stronger. The indigo pup sighed, he missed Judar. For some reason the crazy mage always made him feel better, and he was great at coming up with plans – especially if those plans involved something nefarious.

            “Where am I even going?” He growled to the empty air. “I wish I knew what the hell I was doing.”

            “It’s funny, Crybaby, but I think you’re the only one in the whole realm who wishes for that.” A familiar voice echoed through the trees.

            “Judar?” The blue eyed wolf stopped short, glancing about in the trees to locate the obsidian mage; a hard task on a dark-moon night.

            “No, it’s your conscience. We haven’t spoken in a while.” The voice chuckled manically.

            “Mage, this isn’t funny. Come out where I can see you!”

            “Oh, foo, Crybaby you’re no fun.” The pup pouted, melting from the shadows like a specter.

            “What are you doing here, Judar?” The indigo wolf growled.

            “Oh, well En sent me here after you, to bring you back and such… but, I think I’ll just stay here with you instead. It sounds like loads more fun. Those pink wolves are such stick-in-the-muds.”

            Hakuryuu growled loudly in response. He knew having Judar around would be nothing but trouble, but he couldn’t help secretly being pleased. He had a bit of a soft spot for the crazy red-eyed wolf.

            “Aww, Crybaby, are you mad at me?” The other wolf pouted.

            “Fine. Welcome, Judar. Congratulations, stick around long enough and you’ll be the second member of my new pack.”

            “Sounds promising, my Alpha.” The obsidian mage grinned, trotting over to lick the indigo wolf on his scarred muzzle.

 

Koumei

            “JUDAR!!!” Mei roared angrily into the trees; he couldn’t believe he’d let the psychotic mage slip away that easily. He’d fallen asleep when they’d taken a break near the river, and while he was out the pup had gotten away. Try as he might, Mei couldn’t find his trail anywhere. He assumed by now the smaller wolf had managed to find Hakuryuu and the two were merrily plotting away. With a rage filled growl, he activated his Alpha’s ability and “jumped” back to the Kou pack’s den.

            “En!” He called, stumbling into the clearing, to be met with the surprising, and incredibly annoying, sight of Judar, staring him in the face with his violet eyes glowing with curiosity. Violet? Judar’s eyes were red. “Who are you?” He asked, just as the black wolf demanded “How did you do that?”

            “Sorry,” the black wolf, a female, said directly afterward, “My name is Zablila, I come to visit this country with my chosen pack, the Fanalis. How did you just appear like that from the trees?”

            “Merry meet, I am Mei of the Kou pack, and that is my Alpha’s ability. I can travel leagues in a single instant.”

            “That’s amazing. Would you be willing to teach me more of this ability some time?”

            “Uh, sure.” Mei replied, taken aback by the fire of curiosity in her amethyst eyes. “Would you excuse me? I have something important to discuss with my brother, En.”

            “Oh, of course, my apologies.” She smiled, bowing slightly and allowing him to pass.

            Mei trotted swiftly through the clearing in search of the Alpha. En was going to kill him.

 

Zablila

            “Roh! Roh where are you?” She cried, racing through the many people gathered around the Kou homeland until she came across her hulking mate. She leaped onto his back wildly, knowing he would throw her to the ground and pin her like an unruly pup. It was all a part of the game.

            “What are you doing, you psycho?” He grinned garishly, licking all the way up her face.

            “Gross!” She grumbled, “Roh, it happened again! Another of the pink wolves looked at me like they knew me. What if…. What if they know something about my brother?”

            “I thought your family was dead?”

            “No. Well, my mother and father are. But my brother was kidnapped. The pack that killed our parents took him away because he had magic in his blood. I didn’t, so they killed me too.” The small obsidian female explained. “Somehow I survived. I’ve been searching for my brother ever since.”

            “Well, why don’t you ask one of the Kou wolves? If they know him I’m sure they’d be happy to talk to you, and if you’re right then wouldn’t it be nice to be reunited with your family? I know I would like to know something about mine…”

            “Oh, Roh, I’m sorry love. I’m almost afraid. What if I’m wrong? What if I’m right and he doesn’t remember me? We were only pups.” She whined.

            “Please. You, afraid? The Lila I know isn’t afraid of anything.” The ruby male grinned down at his mate.

            “You’re right, of course you are.” She smiled back, returning his sloppy kiss down the side of his scarred cheek. She wiggled out from between his massive paws and with a flick of her tail across his nose, trotted off in the direction she’d seen Mei roam.

 

Sinbad

            After so many moons of no news, Sin couldn’t take it anymore. With Ja’far and Masrur by his side he set off for Kou, leaving Drakon and Hinahoho in charge of the pack in his absence. He knew the two were perfectly capable of caring for his lands and his clan until he returned. He’d had a horrible feeling in his gut for days, that something was about to go terribly wrong. He and his two friends set a hard pace heading for the Eastern pack.


End file.
